


Rose And The Meta Life Crisis

by TheDoctorsDetective



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsDetective/pseuds/TheDoctorsDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good at summary's. This fanfic is about Rose and the Meta-crisis living in the parallel world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited...Well, almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy. And chapter 2 is coming soon after.

           We were standing back on the bay. It was the same one the Doctor had left me at before, he stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, I was filled with joy and disbelief. His eyes, they sparkled. Something was haunting him, I could tell. I can always tell. I ran to him and he greeted me with open arms as I buried myself in his chest. He held me firmly, but delicate. As though I were a china doll in need of a warrior. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, it felt as though time itself had stopped. He slowly leaned in, pausing just before our lips met. “What’s wrong?” I hear the T.A.R.D.I.S doors creak open. I look over the Doctor’s shoulder. There is another Doctor standing in the doorway. I look up at my Doctor. “Why must you go?” Metacrisis steps forward and my Doctor steps away.   
           “When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life. What was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it.”  
           “I said Rose Tyler.”  
           “yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?” The Doctor stood there, anxiously. I looked over to the Metacrisis. “Well?” He leaned in and whispered.  “Rose Tyler. I love you, always have.” I looked into his eyes. I heard the T.A.R.D.I.S take off, I ran towards it, but it was too late. My Doctor was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see it was the Doctor.   
            Mum and I made up a room for the Doctor to stay in. He thanked us for the room, but of course, he redecorated. The Doctor said “It needed a better desktop.” The once  beige room is now a dark blue. He even painted the doors to like like the T.A.R.D.I.S. He kept the floral bedding, for now. There is an old work desk in the corner with a rubbish bin nestled underneath. The Doctor has been busy accumulating parts to  reconstruct a new sonic screwdriver, he doesn’t have all the right bits but that won’t stop him. He acts just like the Doctor, he is a different man though. He’s not my Doctor. **  
**


	2. Gaining My Trust

           It’s Saturday, a month since the Doctor came to stay with us. I have just been sitting on my bed most the morning. I hear a soft knock on the door, “Hello? Rose, a-are you awake?” It is the Doctor’s voice. The door opens just a crack. “Rose…”   
“Yeah, I’m up.” I said with a trace of boredom. I look up at the door to see the Doctor half way through. He puts out a hand to me, “Come with me.” He had a sly look to him. I follow him out of the house.  
           The Doctor and I are walking through a wide grassy field, the sun is dancing off the uncut grass. All is silent, I look over to the Doctor, he is smiling with deep pleasure. I am officially curious now. We walk for a bit more, when the Doctor grabs my hand and leads me up a small hill.

           There is a blanket laid down, a picnic basket set on top. There were small patches of sunlight scattered upon the the scene, coming through the branches of an old Cherry tree. The Doctor sits down on the blanket and pats the ground lightly next to himself. We sat side by side. He opened the basket and withdrew tiny sandwiches, fruit salad, little chocolate cake’s, lemonade and last but not least, he pulled out a box of chips. After we were through everything, and the Doctor spit out the lemonade plenty enough times, we layed back and watched the tree branches sway in the warm wind.   
           The Doctor glanced over to me. I caught him, he just smiled and turned away. “You know, Rose,” He said hesitantly.  
           “Yeah?”  
           “Well, I am the Doctor. Same thoughts, same memories. We are the same man.”  
           “But, you’re not. Not my Doctor and I’m sorry, but you can never be.”   
           “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but you’re wrong.” I stared at him, shocked. Trying to work around a fight, the Doctor said as enthusiastic as possible, “Well, we should get back. Don’t you think?” He started to pack away everything, Avoiding eye contact. I placed a hand on the Doctor’s. “I’m sorry.” He looked into my eyes for a brief moment. It reminded me of how my Doctor used to look at me, full of wonder and love and how time would just stop. He quickly turned away, somewhat embarrassed, and continued cleaning.  
           The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, the Doctor was acting awkward and then shut himself in his room until at 10:47 PM while mum and I were watching the telly. He came out and asked, “Do we happen to have a lava lamp hanging about?” He answered his own question. “Eh, nevermind. I’m sure I’ll find something with carbon tetrachloride hanging around.” He just toddled off into the kitchen.

           Mum gave me a quick glance saying, “He’s bloody mad.” We sat there for the next several minutes, listening to the Doctor digging through everything. It sounded as though there was an avalanche happening in the kitchen. Then just when mum was about to go check out the disaster scene. The Doctor yelled out, “No wait. Jackie! where have you placed my orbit nebulizer?” The Doctor stood in the doorway out of breath. “You mean that thing that looked like a kid’s toy? With the blue, and the glowing?” He looked anxiously at mum. “Yeah, I thought it was from the cereal box, I just threw it away. I hope it wasn’t of any importance.” The Doctor’s face was filled with dread. He threw his hands upon his head, turned and walked back into the kitchen. Seconds later, we heard more destruction as the Doctor thrashed through the rubbish bin.  “Found it!” He waved it in through the door then sauntered off to his bedroom again for the rest of the night.  
  



	3. Buckingham Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

            I went into the Doctor’s room this morning, I found a sleeping Doctor at the work desk. He was up most of the night working on his new Sonic Screwdriver. He looked cold, so I got a blanket and draped it over him. “Thank you Rose.” I  stumbled backwards, not realizing he was awake. Maybe I woke him up.

            “It’s fine.” I was halfway out the door, when I looked back in, “Mum’s making tea. would you like some?” He looked up at me and smiled.   
            “Rose, I’m thinking, maybe you should call me John. John Smith.”  
            “What’s wrong with Doctor?” He shook his head, dismissing the thought.   
I lied when I said Mum was making tea. I wasn’t lying when I asked if he wanted some. I was in the kitchen, boiling the water.

            “Rose!” I hear the Doctor call out. I rushed into his room.

            “What?” I probably sounded a bit too worried. He looked up from the computer.

            “Rose! Are you okay?”  
            “I was wondering the same about you.”   
            “Ah, I’m fine. I’m always fine.” He turned the screen towards me, I leaned on the desk to get a better look. “Police investigate a possible alien incursion at the Buckingham Palace estate, where an unidentified spaceship has fallen from the sky. This was not a crash landing, it was precise. What would….” The Doctor turned the screen back before I could read more. “Isn’t this great Rose? Can we go?”   
           “I-I don’t know. It’s weird.”  
           “What’s weird, Rose?” He tilted his head. Just like a puppy.  
           “Well, you aren’t- I mean, I used to travel with the Doctor. And, you may technically be him. But you aren’t,” I hesitated. “Mine.” He looked into my eyes.  
           “Just think of me as a regeneration, because that is all I am, Rose, a regeneration.” He stood up, and grabbed my hand. “Come on. Let’s go catch us an alien. Allons-y!”  
           At the Palace, there were loads of people. The police had put up security tape and they were trying to hold back the huge mob of people gathering for the latest news. The Doctor noticed something. I couldn’t see what, but I followed him through and around the great sandwich of people. No one noticed the Doctor and I sneak in through the back way. He stopped abruptly, causing me to almost bump into him. I look up. The Dark luminous glow of the T.A.R.D.I.S towers over us. I pull my key out of my trousers pocket and held it in my hand before placing it in the lock. Upon turning the key, the door clicked and swung open.   
             **  
**


	4. Just then, the impossible happened...

     We stood just beyond the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. Inside, there was a familiar face standing by the console. Wearing a green jumper and a black leather jacket. Unchanged. “Doctor? What are you doing here?”  
     “Doctor? Doctor who?” He grimaced. “No, hold on. The question I should be asking is, how the Daleks did you get in here? The whole of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me they've tried.” I smiled at this remark, I remember my Doctor saying those exact words, before he regenerated. He started walking briskly over to us. “Get out! Shoo, shoo, shoo.”                                                                     The Doctor and I were “Shooed” about five feet away from the T.A.R.D.I.S. The doors slammed shut and the wind picked up as the beautiful blue box vanished. I looked over to the Doctor, he was silent, I wanted to make sure he didn’t run off without me. He had a serious look on his face.     “I thought you said it was impossible to get into parallel worlds? How did you get here?”  
     “That wasn’t me.” He said flatly.  
     “If he wasn’t you,” I looked up to where the box had just stood. “Then who was it?” With no reply, I turned around to find the Doctor gone, walking toward the Palace. I ran to catch up with him.  
     The Doctor pulled the psychic paper out of his coat pocket and started repeatedly tapping it against his hand. My Doctor gave it to him, along with a couple other things. Including that Orbit Nebulizer thing. The Doctor showed the paper to a guard, and he let us through. “So, who are we this time?” I asked, nudging him. He flipped over the blank piece of paper, “I am the secretary of state and health. and you, are my journalist.”   
     Inside, there were people bustling about, all worked up over the alien incursion. One lady hit the Doctor and yelled “You should have gotten here sooner!” Her glasses were broken, that might have had a part in it. After that, the Doctor and I worked our way upstairs to the roof where the ship landed.   
     On the roof, the prime minister and some military troops with guns were gathered around a huge rusty green ship, nestled on the solid foundation with three metal legs. The windows are tinted a glossy black color, and two satellite like things connected at the side’s of the spaceship. The Doctor’s eyes were dancing with delight. I couldn’t help but smile.   
     The prime minister noticed us, and just sort of, stares. “You two. What are you doing up here? This is private official business.” The troops point the guns to us.   
     “I’m the Doctor. And this is Rose Tyler.” He nodded towards the troops then started walking closer to the prime minister. I followed cautiously.   
     “You don’t belong here. Go back downstairs.” He ordered. The Doctor ignored this command and just went closer to the ship. I followed close behind. “Do you recognise it?” But I already knew the answer by the look on his face. This was new. He reached out to touch it, in turn, it gave him a shock. The Doctor stumbled backwards, the doors on the ship slowly opened and smoke rushed out. Faint glowing silhouettes emerged from inside.   
     When the smoke cleared away, five blue lifeforms were left hovering next to the entrance. Each about a foot tall, big thin ears, four eyes, big nose, and seven short legs. “What are those?” I whispered. The Doctor just shook his head.

     “We are the Anallhi.” They said in unison. The Doctor turned to the minister and whispered, “Go, get out of here, and bring your troops.” He took a minute to think it over, but then realizing that today was not the best day to die, he nodded and they left silently. The Doctor turned back to the Anallhi, “Telapathic field, nice, but what was the reason you landed here? And I mean, right here.” He said, pointing to a spot next to himself.   
     “We wish to share peace and culture.”   
     “But why Buckingham Palace?”   
     “We wish to share peace and culture.” they repeated.   
     “Yeah, but why here? Why now?”  
     “We wish to-”

     I cut them off. “Aw, come on. The real reason?” The Anallhi turned a dark glowing red.

     “We want them to burn.” Their voices deepened.  
     “Them? Who’s them?” The Doctor leaned in,  
     “I think they mean humans.” The Anallhi turned back to their original glowy teal selves, and disappeared off the building. I smiled to the Doctor, he grinned back, and down the stairs we went.


End file.
